


The Date

by Jeimiichan719



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeimiichan719/pseuds/Jeimiichan719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a song fic with Rodney Atkins' song, 'Cleaning this Gun' for Gin and Kagura with Umibozou mixed in for humor. I don't own this song obviously or Gintama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this since I like Gin and Kagura together and the song fits very well in how Umibozou is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Gintama sadly. The Gorilla Sorachi Hideaki does, lol. If I owned it, well Ginkagu would reign and my favorite couples would be together but let's not get off topic. Oh I don't own Cleaning this Gun by Rodney Atkins either.

(Also, Kagura is 18 and Gin is 26 about. I'm approximating that Gin is 22 in the series.)

The Date

"What? Kagura-chan, what are you doing?" Umibozou yelled in shock.  
Kagura blinked before saying, "Getting ready for my date with Gin-chan. Why else would we come to Anego's?"  
She was wearing a yellow cheongsam with a blue pattern on the top with black leggings and black Chinese type shoes. Kagura had put on some red lipstick and mascara for the date with Otae's help of course.  
Gulping, Umibozou said, "Kagura-chan, don't you want to hear about something from when I was dating your mother?"  
Lighting up, Kagura sat cross-legged on the floor and waited for him to start.  
"Well, we were in high school..." he started.

*The Declaration of Independence  
Think I could tell you that first sentence  
But then I'm lost  
I can't begin to count the theories  
I had pounded in my head that I forgot  
I don't remember all that Spanish  
Or the Gettysburg Address  
But there is one speech from high school  
I'll never forget*

"It was our first date and I had come to meet her father first," Umibozou continued as it started to flashback.

**Umibozou was standing outside Kirin's house and, for the first time, felt incredibly nervous. He wasn't sure how her father would view him, would he think he was too rough or underdressed? He looked over his attire and thought he looked alright for a first date with his black Chinese shirt with white piping and white pants. His black boots might be a bit informal but he didn't have much time to think as he had knocked at the door a moment before. He gulped as he waited a few minutes until noise could be heard before the door opened.  
A large muscular man with red hair opened the door. He had a red Chinese shirt with gold piping on along with black pants. His black boots shined as he stood in the doorway and Umibozou looked up from the ground to a gruff face with blue eyes and a mustache.  
As he looked up at the big intimidating man, the man asked, "Who are you?"  
Shocked, he replied quickly, "Umibozou. I'm here to pick up Kirin!"  
With a glare, her father replied, "Oh, come in. She's still upstairs but we need to talk, boy."  
He gulped as he walked in and was directed to the couch.  
"Papi, is it true you almost crapped your pants?" Kagura asked and broke the flashback for a moment.  
"Kagura, who told you that?" her Papi asked in shock and disbelief.  
"Mami did," she replied calmly.  
"That bitch! She didn't see the side of her father that I had to. I can't believe she told you and at that young of an age!" he complained.  
"Papi, get on with it please," Kagura pleaded.  
Alright then, here it goes:

*Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son  
Now y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun*

Once her father finished talking to Umibozou, Kirin came down the stairs happily, once she saw her date there.  
"Papi! Don't scare Umibozou off now! Come on Umibozou, let's go!" Kirin scolded as she grabbed Umibozou's arm.  
She kissed her Papi's cheek before she ran out the door on her date.**  
"Ah, you see now, Kagura-chan?" he asked his daughter expectantly.  
Kagura blinked before asking, "Uh, is this supposed to be about my date?"  
"Kagura, let me sing a part of the song in this story," Umibozou declared before he started to sing:

*Well now that I'm a father  
I'm scared to death one day my daughter's gonna find  
That teenage boy I used to be  
Who seems to have just one thing on his mind  
She's growing up so fast it won't be long  
'fore I'll have to put the fear of god  
Into some kid at the door*

Just then, there was a knock at the Shimura house's door. Otae opened the door and directed him to go knock on the door to the dojo from in the house. Gin went and knocked with a weird feeling of knocking on a door inside the house.  
Umibozou told Kagura to wait on the deck out of sight for him to talk to Gin alone. He went and opened the door and stood glaring at the punk like Kirin's father had glared at him.  
"Geez, Hage. Calm down, it's a date, not marriage," Gin joked as he tried to speak normally.  
"Come in, punk. Let's have a talk while we wait for my Kagura-chan," Umibozou said as he led him to sit on a cushion across from him.  
As Umibozou started to sing the chorus, GIn sat picking his nose nonchalantly.

*Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son  
Now y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun*

Gin burst out laughing and Umibozou whacked him on the head with his umbrella.  
"What. the. hell. is. so. funny?" he yelled in rage at the samurai.  
Gin slowly stopped and stuttered to say, "Sorry...you singing...is just...too funny! It's bad but...better than...Pattusan! Ha!"  
With a tense mark on his head, Umibozou asked, "Can we get back on track please?"  
As Gin settled himself back onto the cushion, Umibozou cleared his throat.  
Umibozou started singing again:

*It's all for show, ain't nobody gonna get hurt  
It's just a daddy thing, hey believe me man, it works*  
*Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son  
Now y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun*

Kagura couldn't hide her laughter any longer and was rolling on the deck into the dojo. Gin started laughing and Umibozou just sighed.  
Once the the two stopped laughing, Umibozou finished the song:

*Son, now y'all buckle up and have her back by te- let's say about nine...thirty.  
Drive safe.*

Kagura chuckled at her Papi, kissed his cheek as she grabbed Gin's arm and ran out. Gin yelled about his arm being ripped off but he grinned at her anyways. As they ran to his scooter, Otae, Shinpachi and Umibozou watched fondly as their loved ones were happy.  
"Kagura-chan's so cute but Gin-san won't have any kintama left if he does something bad to her," Otae said with a smile on her face.  
"Ane-ue! How can you say that with smile on your face? They'll be fine since Kagura will do that before he has a chance to do something  that you're thinking he'll do," Shinpachi said, shocked a bit at her behavior.  
Umibozou just smiled as they had seemed just like him and Kirin had: so happy and in love.

Fin


End file.
